


dust of dreams

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: DIGITAL FANBOOK [8]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AU, Aesthetics, F/M, Photoset, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Here, in my dreams, I can see you. And our love.





	1. lost

   
 

 

“But you better see beyond my eyes. It’s always been you.”

“I’m afraid. I’m afraid I’ll get lost inside.”


	2. hit

   
 

 

“Oh, see,  
I hit the target,

just to make sure,

that you see me.”


	3. effort

 

 

“Don’t miss it.

Every dream of us,  
depends

on your efforts.”


	4. miss

 

 

“I told you not to miss the 10.”

“But I did my best, you know?”


	5. win

 

 

“Every win is a dream with flowers.”


	6. city

   
 

 

“So if you ever fall in love with a city,  
fall with the one

where I’m inside.”


	7. forever

   
 

 

“I see forever in you.”


	8. soul

   
 

 

“Of course, you are the soul

the soul I’ve been looking for  
in the lands and on the sky,  
in the wind and between the clouds

soul,  
soul,  
you are the soul.”


	9. hello

   
 

 

“What is your best hello?”

“When you said, ‘yes, I do’.”

“Why?”

“Because it is a hello to our new life together.”


End file.
